To Wonder What-If
by Annalisse Rubisher
Summary: After effectively coaxing a reluctant Misaki, an agreement was reached: Misaki would teach Shinobu to cook things other than cabbage stir-fry. With this decision in heart, both teens are left to speak to their lovers about their new-found friendship. Yaoi, m/m. Two short one-shots.
1. Tensions Relieved

**To Wonder What-If**

* * *

**Warnings**: While it _does_ get rather hot and heavy during this scene, neither Miyagi nor Shinobu engage in anything other than frotting and heavy petting. I apologize for my cock blockage.

Hehe, this is actually in response to one of my Junjou Romantica drabbles, Drabble 16; also known as Misaki and Shinobu's Miracle. This is where Misaki and Shinobu meet in a grocery store and Shinobu begs Misaki to teach him how to cook well.

This is an afterword for what happened when Miyagi found out whom Shinobu met earlier that day.

After some debate, I decided that the second reaction, Akihiko's, will be including as a "second chapter". So, no. It will not be a separate story, just two one-shots in one.

* * *

**Tensions Relieved**

* * *

"So, Miyagi," Shinobu started, shrugging off his jacket, "I met someone new today."

"Oh?" Miyagi questioned, lifting his head up from the papers he was correctly grading. Some of the things these students wrote made him want to cringe. What did a panda have to do with a toilet?

"Yeah, at the grocery store. I asked him if he could teach me to cook."

Miyagi raised his eyebrows, "And who is he?"

"Takahashi Misaki."

Miyagi thought on the name until he realized why it was so familiar, "He's one of Kamijou's pupils."

Miyagi's eyes followed the teen's lithe form as Shinobu draped his jacket over the arm of another chair. Of course, even though Shinobu always interested him, the man knew that he was just procrastinating.

"Oh, really?" Shinobu sat on Miyagi's desk, carefully maneuvering in order to avoid any objects or papers; any one of them could be important. Then, he squirmed a bit until he was comfortable, leaning down a bit to look down, a few inches, at his older lover.

And as that happened, Miyagi bent over his pile of papers again, trying not to get distracted by Shinobu. This hadn't gone unnoticed by the teen, however.

"Yeah," Miyagi squinted at one of the words on the paper, and sighed, "He rooms with Usami-sensei."

"The novelist?"

"Un, Kamijou's friend."

Shinobu kept silence for a few minutes, watching Miyagi work. This paper, in particular, had numerous red marks, signaling the blatant misuse of basic Japanese.

As time ticked by, the raven-haired man suddenly sat up, stretching his muscles. He rolled his shoulders and turned his neck, trying to relieve the tension that he could feel building up.

The sandy-haired teen jumped down from his perch, placing his hands on his lover's shoulders, kneading them.

Miyagi groaned, tensing. "Shinobu, what're you doing?"

"Massage," he answered simply, "Now, relax."

Despite his initial protest, it didn't take long for the raven-haired man to lean back in his chair, surrendering to the ministrations of his young lover.

Shinobu put his hands to work, not really knowing what he was doing. He improvised with a series of rubs, squeezes, and kneads, making sure he paid attention to the especially stubborn muscles.

And throughout all of this, Miyagi sighed, groaned, and moaned. It turned out that Shinobu had a bit of a natural talent in this particular field, even if it _was_ his first time performing a massage. Miyagi had been subjected to few massages, but this one would've surely topped all of them anyhow.

Soon after, Miyagi was nearly asleep in his chair. Shinobu's massage was working so very well that Miyagi was slumped over a bit, though trying his best to make sure he stayed awake.

Then Shinobu kissed his neck. Little kisses, here and there. It escalated quickly when tongue and teeth came into play. The older man spun around in his chair, putting a hand on the back of Shinobu's head and forcing it down, attacking his lips.

Shinobu straddled the man's lap, fighting for dominance in the kiss. Tongues entangled. When breathing became a necessity, they broke apart, a thin strand of saliva stretching between the two lovers.

Then Shinobu smirked and ground down on Miyagi's hardening cock. Miyagi retaliated, with a sharp curse, by gripping Shinobu's hips and rolling his own upwards, adding a bit of relief to Shinobu's already bulging penis. The teen gasped at the friction, whimpering in pleasure.

Then they started kissing again, tongues inside each other's mouths. Sucking, licking, and tasting.

"Right there," Shinobu moaned, grabbing a hold of the man's shirt, unbuttoning it as quickly as he could.

"Shinobu," Miyagi groaned, placing his hands on the teen's smaller ones, "You know what Kamijou will do if he sees us having sex in here again."

"I don't care," the brunet whined, forcing the buttons and his fingers to cooperate.

Then, someone cleared his throat behind them. They sprang apart as quickly as possible, thinking it was Kamijou. After all, no one should've been here.

However, instead of Kamijou, a tall man with silver hair was leaning against the wall. "Takatsuki-kun, I presume?"

Bemusedly, Shinobu lifted up a single eyebrow, "And you are...?"

"If you ever need Misaki to teach you how to cook, and he hesitates, let him know I am one hundred percent on board with it."

Then, he turned and walked out of the office, door swinging shut behind him.

"Who was that?" Shinobu questioned, still catching his breath.

"Usami Akihiko," Miyagi face-palmed. "He doesn't usually come here at this time, since Kamijou teaches a class."

"He must've forgotten," Shinobu shrugged, turning around and pinning Miyagi back down to the chair. "Now, what were we just doing?"

Miyagi just looked smug in reply, dragging the brunet down to his lap.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

I take requests, guys. I like being prompted. Please, if you want, send me a prompt. I can write for some fandoms, just ask. As long as it is homosexual?

Now, did you like the action that I gave, or were you feeling frustrated by the end?

I'm posting Usagi-san's reaction next, so do stay tuned. It'll reveal to you what happened to make him forget at what times Kamijou teaches.

Any thoughts? Review? Have a great day or night!


	2. Irritating Insecurities

**To Wonder What-If**

* * *

**Warnings**: Implied frottage. Cursing. Akihiko being sad.

This is Usagi-san's reaction. There will be more drama, hence the genre of Hurt/Comfort.

* * *

**Irritating Insecurities**

* * *

"Usagi-san," Misaki smiled as he packed away the groceries, "I met a new friend today."

Akihiko's head sprang up from the cans he was about to put away in the cupboards, hitting his head in the process.

"Itetetetete," he yelped, rubbing the, now sore, spot on his head.

Misaki frowned, and then walked closer to the man. He took his head in his hands and gently prodded at the spot.

"Misaki," Usagi-san whimpered, moving away from his grasp.

"Sorry, Usagi-san," he apologized, "I had to check it."

The silver-haired man just nodded his reluctant agreement, "You met a new friend, today?"

"Yeah," Misaki answered, "His name's Takatsuki Shinobu."

"Where did you meet him?" Usagi-san arched a silver brow, arms crossed. Misaki's face softened a great deal. After that whole fiasco with Ijuuin-sensei, Usagi-san had been trying to not get as jealous and possessive, without reason.

"The grocery store; he had an entire cart full of cabbages."

"Cabbage?" He questioned.

"Yeah. The poor guy doesn't know how to cook, and begged me to teach him."

Usagi-san grew tense, nodding his head tightly. "O-okay."

"He invited me to his place."

Usagi-san shook his head furiously, "No."

"Excuse me?"

"No, you're not going."

"I believe I'll choose whether or not I do."

Usagi-san just walked away from the conversation, "No, not after Sumi, not after my brother, and definitely _not_ after that manga-ka."

"Usagi-san, no one will try and take me away!"

"Yes, they will, Misaki!" He yelled, his back turned, then lowered his tone significantly, "I'm going to go finish my novel."

Misaki just walked back to the cans, setting them down on the counter with force. "Stupid fucking rabbit," he grumbled under his breath. "So possessive; no fucking trust..."

Misaki placed elbows on the counter and leaned them, dropping his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his soft chocolate-brown hair. He sighed, picked up his head, and just mentally reminded himself to talk to him tomorrow, when they both had the chance to calm down.

Later that night, Misaki was saddened to see that Usagi-san could barely look at him. And when he did, he just looked so depressed.

'It's as if he's just waiting for me to up and leave,' Misaki mused, cuddling up to his side. Usagi-san turned off the lights, holding Misaki to him tightly.

When he finally succumbed to sleep, he dreamt of insecurities, Usagi-san's big hands, and tears he had shed after rejection.

The next day, Akihiko woke up feeling like an idiot. However, he couldn't help the scenarios racing through his mind. So many things had happened, and Misaki was nearly torn from him so many times.

Of course, he was being melodramatic. Misaki was downstairs, making breakfast, and he was bound to feel downright terrible for making a _new friend _of all the things.

Akihiko got dressed quickly, jogging down the stairs.

When he saw Misaki at the stove, frying some eggs, he immediately wrapped his arms around the teen's smaller waist, observing him cook, chin resting comfortably on his head.

Misaki was still bummed out about their fight over Takatsuki-kun. Usagi-san was just so possessive, and with Misaki's own reluctance to express his feelings, insecurities grow and fester.

It wasn't fair to his lover at all, especially since the man tried _so_ hard. But Misaki knew, that in return, he tried his best to express how he felt... through actions, more than words.

He got a plate and gently placed one of the eggs on it, continuing this process until the eggs were gone from the pan.

It wasn't long before he had toasted bread, buttered it, and set the table.

And throughout this, Usagi-san hung on, and Misaki never once complained.

Later on, when Misaki was preparing to leave for work, Usagi-san turned him around and kissed him. Misaki sighed, immediately kissing his lover back, arms wrapping around the older man's neck.

"I love you, Misaki," he said softly, lips still touching. The brunet gave a soft smile in return. "If Takatsuki-kun needs cooking lessons... go."

The teen's eyes widened, "A-are you sure?"

Usagi-san nodded his head, smiling sadly, "Just let me know beforehand, please?"

Misaki hesitantly looked at his rabbit's lips, and kissed him for a few seconds.

He ran out as soon as possible, though. After all, that took a _lot_ out of him. "Ittekimasu!"

"Itterashai."

* * *

The silver-haired man stared at the monitor of his laptop. And he stared. And he stared.

Sighing, the man saved his work and logged off, putting it to charge.

Deciding he needed to clear his head, he walked down the stairs, grabbed his keys, and put on his shoes.

Driving did a world of good for him, cleared up the mass of negative thoughts from his head, and he decided to finish it up by talking to Hiroki, who worked at Mitsuhashi University as a literature professor. His childhood friend would _surely_ call him an idiot and give him another perspective.

The walk down the hallway was silent, the only sound audible being his own footfalls. He could hear some murmurs from the doors, signaling on-going classes.

Not even bothering to knock on the door to the office, Akihiko burst inside. And stopped.

Two men were locked in an intimate embrace, kissing passionately. The smaller one, he had sandy-brown hair, was wrestling off the larger man's shirt with increasing difficulties. Both were seated in a chair, the former sitting comfortably in the latter's lap.

"Shinobu," he whined, "You know what Kamijou will do if he sees us having sex in here again."

"I don't care," the smaller one whined.

Akihiko decided that the best thing to do was to clear his throat. And he did so, reluctantly. It _had_ been some time since he'd gotten a show like this, after all.

So, after he cleared his throat, the couple sprang apart. Shinobu, the brunet, was panting, clothing askew. His cheeks were flushed with arousal, lips bruised, and he had a noticeable bulge in his pants.

The older man was similar in appearance, though his shirt was unbuttoned halfway down. His cheeks weren't as flushed, but he was definitely panting.

Akihiko leaned against the doorway, "Takatsuki-kun, I presume?"

Shinobu arched an eyebrow, "Yes, and you are...?"

"If you ever need Misaki to teach you how to cook, and he hesitates, let him know I am one hundred percent on board with it."

And with that, the man left, in a much happier mood.

'I wonder if I could write a new series for them...'

* * *

**Author's Note**:

I love Usagi-san and Misaki. While they didn't meet on the best of terms, they _have_ grown quite a bit.

I picture Usagi-san being a big insecure dude and covering it up with bravado. "I can do whatever I want, since I am the great Lord Usami Akihiko. Ho ho ho!"

It just seems as if he just wasn't shown a lot of affection as a child, the big ol' teddy bear. I just wanna squeeze him.

And Misaki is just taking things at his own pace, but just wishes he wasn't such a burden. In his mind, if he hadn't had made that new friend, Usagi-san wouldn't be in pain.

But Usagi-san is a big boy, now. He has thought over it and the decisions he's recently made, and is trying not to prevent Misaki from meeting new people, despite his insecurities. They just need to cuddle more.

I'll probably want to do more with this situation, so you can send me recipes you'd want them to cover and any basics. Any way that you have messed them up in the past would be good xD I guarantee, that when I get bored, I will probably be writing this. Or maybe a request to write for a new fandom?

Reviews?


End file.
